llegare a ti
by yuuki kurama -hime
Summary: kakashi es profesor y socio de la empresa hyuga se enamora de hinata una hermosa mujer... pero nada es facil, se tiene que enfrentar a los secretos de la familia...secretos enfermizos , dolor, odio, misterio, hinata y el seran sacrificios de los pecados de otros? o podran cambiar su destino?


LLEGARE A TI

°°OLOR A JASMIN°°

Era tal ves un sentimientos que me inundaba, el verte así de hermosa, sentía como mi corazón daba saltos por que al menos una ves me notaras sin embargo era un error al pensar que una de tus sonrisas me brindarías pero tu corazón siempre pertenecerá a alguien mas, a mi alumno pero no solo yo siento esto por ti sino también mas personas, me pregunto si esta historia tendrá un final hermoso o solo será un buen final para ti que siempre hermosa me miras con tus ojos llenos de amor y comprensión pero yo soy mayor que tu y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta de esta necesidad que haces que crezca en mi cada día mas, pero yo soy tu profesor y debo alejarme, yo lo se mas que nadie, cuantos hombres no añorarían que siquiera los miraras pero tus aperlados ojos tan parecidos a la luna solo lo miran a el y la pregunta es como puedes enamorarte de alguien tan opuesto a ti.

-kakashi-sensei ve-venga a bailar con todos- frente a mi estas tan hermosa ese vestido lila de tirantes un poco arriba de tus rodillas y tus pierdas bien torneadas las veo

-gracias hina-chan pero creo que no me siento bien- tus mejillas se tornan rosadas

-bailemos… por favor kakashi-sensei- tantas ganas me dan de besarte mil veces y decirte lo que siento pero soy demasiado cobarde

-esta bien… me daría mucho gusto hacerlo- las gotas de lluvia caían afuera lentamente mientras la tonada del violín me hacia apreciarte aun mas hermosa, las gotas caídas en las hojas lentamente caían en el pastizal mientras tomaba tu cintura tan delicadamente

-gracias ka-kakashi-sensei- te mire una ves mas pero esta ves una mueca de dolor se asomo en tu rostro

-hinata dime que es lo que tienes- sabia que era anormal verte tan decaída pero quería saber por que, y la razón la pude observar al ver a mi alumno uzumaki naruto junto con haruno sakura, tan felices y tu tan infeliz me dio una punzada dentro de mi

-necesito que usted me ayude…y-yo se que usted tiene mucha experiencia- no entendí muy bien aquello pero seguíamos bailando aquel vals y tomaste de nuevo la palabra

-yo me he enamorado de dos hombre… pero en ambos casos mi amor es imposible- tu siempre platicaban de esas cosas conmigo pues yo era un amigo allegado de tu padre y nos teníamos confianza mas haya de maestro alumno

-pues creo que deberías decidirte por uno, nada pierdes con arriesgarte- acaricie tu cabello, que afortunado aquel que amabas y quien seria para no darse cuenta

Salimos de aquel baile, tu padre me había encargado llevarte a casa y de paso llevarle unos papeles de sus inversiones ya que aparte de ser profesor soy uno de sus socios en su empresa, te despediste de todos y yo también lo hice.

-hinata ¿te parece si pasamos a mi casa por unos documentos?- ya en el auto me sonreíste y te mire fugazmente mientras mi vista volvía a la carretera

-si claro- tu suave vos una ves mas

Entramos a mi hogar, a mi casa, era espaciosa pero yo vivía solo así que te invite a pasar y tomas asiento en un sillón negro, saco los papeles de una repisa de mi estudio y me siento a tu lado mientras los reviso, siento tu mirada en mi pero me tranquilizo

Te volteo a ver y ambos nos quedamos estáticos en ese momento mientras trato de dirigir mi mirada a los papeles de nuevo pero tu vos me hace detenerme

-yo… sabes me sirvió tu consejo… me he decidido…- no entiendo a que te refieres y te veo una ves mas para que tus manos tomen mi rostro y te acercas besándome

-hinata no podemos…. Yo soy mayor- suavemente me separo mientras el dolor esta en tu mirada pero es asombroso que sea yo el elegido, es verdad que también me gustas pero no puedo tomar riesgos, te miro y me decido a tomar riesgos y a actuar como un niño de 17 años y te beso vorazmente

-kakashi….- quiero acercarme mas a ti y te recuesto en el sofá mientras te beso el cuello y los labios, sueltas suspiros junto con mi nombre quiero que las distancia se haga menor y me recuesto arriba de ti

Paramos ya que mi celular comienza a vibrar y timbra, es tu padre y me miras con comprensión y esa dulzura que te caracteriza

-hiashi…-

-kakashi, hinata esta contigo ¿verdad?-

-si pero ya vamos hacia haya-

-dense prisa-cuelgo el teléfono y subimos de nuevo al auto sin decir una palabra, vamos por las calles y por fin llegamos a la mansión hyuga me miras tiernamente

-kakashi.. go…- pero no te he dejado terminar, quiero probar mas de tus dulces labios pero tenemos que entras a tu casa así que ambos vamos hacia haya sin pensar lo que se nos viene encima… tal ves n sea tan malo e impulsivamente tomo tu mano, la lluvia a parado y solo hay gotas que brillan como las estrellas y tu olor a jazmin se esparse en todo mi auto

**Jojojo espero les haya gustado ya que de pronto surjio no sabia ni que pero me dio ganas de kakahina y salió asi jajaja fácil bien graxias por sus reviews espero me dejen mas para saber si debo seguir con esto o si de plano no sirvo jeje bien…. Pues cegados por el amor lo seguire pronto y primavera o invierno tambienjeje lo prometo**


End file.
